Red Sword's Exercises
Pyrokinesis Exercises The Dancing Flame technique: The best way to develop and train your Pyrokinesis skills is a technique called the dancing flame. Get in a relaxed position, and grab a match. Light the match on fire and focus on the flame. Create a "tunnel" between you and the flame. Now visualize the flame going out. You must be focusing on only the flame. With enough will power, and hard concentration, the flame will go out. Putting a flame or fire out is the easiest part of Pyrokinesis. Making the flame or fire relight is the hard part. Once you can make the flame burn out, Focus on the flame relighting. After a few weeks of doing this, you will notice that once the flame is out, you will be able to see the ember start to turn red again as though it wanted to relight. Once you practice enough, it will relight. This is the easiest way to develop and train Pyrokinesis. Creating a basic fireball: This is one of the basic techniques for learning pyrokinesis. You may want to have a heat source near by to do this, but it is not necessary. To start, get into your normal ki ball stance, and create your basic ki ball. Now, get into complete and utter concentration and focus on the element of fire. Picture it burning all around you, the air seeming to wave from the intense heat. Now focus on that fire, and see the energy that it holds. Draw the energy from it into your ki ball, and picture the ki ball turning red from doing this. Keep trying until you feel an unusual amount of heat between your hands. This should mean that you have made a fire ball, if your hands are hotter than normal. Don't worry if you don't get this on the first few tries, it could take practice. Raising temperature of an area: This is like the exact opposite of the Cryokinesis technique for lowering the temperature in an area. To start out, stand in a relaxed position, close your eyes, and focus. Picture the air around you seeming wavy because of heat in the area. Try to feel the heat on your body, picture yourself very hot and sweaty. You could also picture a thermostat raising. This could raise the temperature in the area a bit. Fire Blast: Place your hands at your sides as to perform an advanced ki blast. Charge up the ki into your palms but also visualize being engulfed in fire surrounding you. Let the flames build up and collect between your palms. Merge the ki in your hands with the fire between your hands. You should feel heat unless you are an advanced student (who should see a flame). Shoot your hands forward at the target and visualize the fire coming off your hands (just like shooting a psi ball) Warning If you aren't prepared the flame can also attack you. Category:House of the Red Sword Category:Exercises